


We Don't Do These Things In The Living Room, Hannibal.

by stannigram



Series: Our Kisses Are Doused In Blood [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Threesome - M/M/M, and stiles doesn't know what to do, in which hannibal gets chastised, will is angery, without the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stannigram/pseuds/stannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal isn't allowed to prepare dinner in the living room, but he does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Do These Things In The Living Room, Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meganmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meganmachine).



Stiles hears Will’s screams as Stiles sits drinking his coffee in the kitchen room. Dropping his cup—hearing it shatter on the floor—he rushes to the living room where Will is screaming. He finds Will unharmed, but staring distastefully at the wall. Stiles sees Will is livid, and he can’t blame him—there is blood caked on the wall next to Hannibal’s expensive painting of a Venetian canal.  

“Will, is everything okay? I heard—” Hannibal says stopping dead in his tracks when he sees the looks Will is directing at him. Stiles is elated he isn't on the receiving of those look. Because if looks could kill, Will’s would fucking Weeping Angel you into oblivion.

 “Don’t you fucking dare ‘is-everything-okay-Will’ me, Hannibal!” Will seethes, “what did I tell you about preparing dinner in the living room.”

“Things did not go as planned.” Hannibal callously defends his atrocious acts like killing your dinner in the living room is what ‘normal’ people do _all_ the time.

“Well things better ‘go as planned’ next time, or there will be no kisses for you.” Will snaps, and Hannibal pouts like a kicked puppy.

And yeah, this is going to take awhile to get use to. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post by meganmachine and can be found at this link:  
> http://meganmachine.tumblr.com/post/58568034946/will-and-hanni-start-living-together-and-it-takes


End file.
